James & Lilly, A punto de perderte
by CANUTO POTTER
Summary: James está cansado de los rechazos de Lilly y decide apartarse de ella, pero lo que no sabe es que Lilly está más que dispuesta a darle una oportunidad y no permitirá que se le escape tan fácilmente, ahora la pelirroja tendrá que recuperarlo


**Valle de Godric**

James Potter un joven de 17 años, de cabello negro azabache y unos hermosos ojos avellana, único hijo de Charlus y Dorea Potter, el chico tenia todo lo que podía desear… bueno casi todo

James era el único heredero de una fortuna multimillonaria y perteneciente a una de las familias más importantes y respetadas del mundo mágico, el príncipe de los leones, capitán y jugador estrella del equipo de quidditch, con una vida social de primera categoría, el rey de las bromas siendo apodado como cornamenta, era animago y se transformaba en un hermoso ciervo, el mejor de su generación en el arte de las transformaciones incluso superando a la severa profesora Minerva Mcgonagal, campeón del club de duelo y de otros clubes deportivos tanto dentro como fuera de la escuela, vacantes en los mejores equipos de quidditch del país y una vacante en el cuartel de aurores, era perseguido las 24 horas por reporteros salvo cuando estaba en la escuela en resumen era el chico que todos querían ser

Pero lo único que James nunca ha podido conseguir era una oportunidad de la chica que amaba, llevaba enamorado de Lilly Evans de su misma edad, pelirroja de ojos verdes. desde su cuarto año en Hogwarts desde entonces había hecho todo para que le diera una oportunidad pero la chica solo lo rechazaba, faltaba solo una semana y el chico ya había perdido todas sus esperanzas para conquistar a su pelirroja, él sabía que apenas culminara el curso nunca volvería a verla ya que ambos seguirían carreras diferentes y era posible que él ni siquiera se uniera al ministerio y siguiera los pasos de su abuelo uniéndose a un equipo de quidditch aunque sabía que en estos tiempos de guerra el mundo necesitaba más de un auror que de un jugador, pero no creía poder caminar por el ministerio de magia y toparse a la chica y saber que era de otro hombre que no era el, estos pensamientos eran más dolorosos que la maldición cruciatus pero era la realidad la chica nunca seria suya al menos eso pensaba

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto que sus dos amigos se habían sentado en su cama

JAMES!- gritaron los dos chicos

James salió de sus pensamientos tan bruscamente que se cayó de la cama

Estas bien- dijo Remus Lupin un joven de 17 años castaño y ojos color miel de aspecto cansado

No me dolió- dijo James agarrándose de la cama para volver a subirse en ella mientras con la otra mano se sujetaba el costado- que les pasa

Déjame adivinar estabas pensando en Evans- dijo Sirius Black un joven de cabello negro azulado y unos irresistibles ojos grises

Para que preguntas? si sabes la respuesta- dijo Remus mirando a su amigo y volteo a ver al azabache- en que piensas

Miren chicos ya no puedo- dijo James

De que hablas- dijo Sirius

De Evans, digo eh estado pidiéndole una oportunidad y siempre termino humillado y no consigo nada, ya me canse, así que eh decidido que no se lo volveré a pedir- dijo James- ya... ya me canse, estamos por comenzar nuestro último año y no la volveré a ver, se buscara a cualquier idiota, tendrá hijos y yo no quiero ver eso, así que también eh decidido alejarme del ministerio de magia y me uniré a un equipo de quidditch, porque sencillamente no creo poder soportar verla del brazo o casada o embarazada de otro hombre

Ok James cálmate te estas precipitando- dijo James

No... No me estoy precipitando, me alejare de ella, la dejare tranquila, evitare hablar con ella, ni siquiera le pediré la hora y tratare de olvidarla, aunque sé que eso es misión imposible, pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo- dijo James

Estas seguro?- dijo Remus nada convencido de esa decisión

Sí, es lo mejor para mí- dijo James

Bueno amigo, tienes nuestro apoyo- dijo Sirius

Remus asintió de acuerdo con Sirius

**A 2000 kilómetros en Reading Berkshire**

Lilly Evans una hermosa pelirroja de ojos verdes y algunas pecas esparcidas por su rostro era la hija menor de George y Michelle Evans, era una chica popular, tenía un selecto grupos de amigos, ella en su escuela era repudiada por los Slytherin por ser de origen muggle (personas sin magia) pero este repudio no era también en la escuela si no también en su propia casa, su propia hermana la odiaba siempre buscaba una razón para querer lastimarla y a veces sin razón alguna, pero hacía ya tiempo que Lilly había decidió ignorarla, si Petunia no quería saber nada de ella perfecto, pero no le iba a permitir que le amargara la vida, lo que Lilly ignoraba es que el ignorar a su hermana era una factura que su propio hijo iba a pagar, Lilly había sido criada con valores, sus padres eran dulces pero firmes, le daban libertad pero con sus límites, como llega a casa a las nueve, no te juntes con chicos que son mala influencia, piensa antes de actuar, no le levantes la voz a tus mayores, etc

Lilly era una chica que cuando quería algo lo conseguía, era muy curiosa e impulsiva, además de tener un fuerte carácter con el que se había ganado el apodo de la furia pelirroja, todos en Hogwarts sabían que enojas a Lilly Evans era el peor error que podías cometer en tu vida

En este momento Lilly estaba en su habitación preparando todo para su último curso en Hogwarts que comenzaba en menos de una semana, cuando termino se sentó en su cama dejando que su espalda descansara contra el respaldo, pronto se puso empezar en algo que había ocupado sus pensamientos desde hacía casi un año o mejor dicho alguien

James Potter

El chico se había metido en su mente y en su corazón y no importaba lo que hiciera no podía sacarlo, cada vez que el chico le pedía una cita, sentía deseos de decirle que sí y besarlo, reclamarlo como suyo, pero su orgullo era mucho más fuerte y terminaba diciéndole que no

Lilly se abrazó a una almohada y recordó la última semana de su sexto año

_Flash Back_

_Estaba Lilly con sus amigas Alice, Mary y Marlene junto al lago cuando junto a ellas llega James Potter _

_Hola Lilly- dijo James _

_Evans Potter, para ti soy Evans- dijo Lilly aunque por dentro pensaba que bien se oye mi nombre en sus labios _

_Como sea, ah Lilly el sábado es la última visita a Hogsmade y me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo- dijo James esperanzado _

_Lilly lo miro quería decirle que si pero tenía miedo de que sus pesadillas se hicieran realidad y al final todo resultara tal cual siempre había pensado y ella fuera una más de su lista de chicas _

_No Potter, no quiero ir contigo ahora lárgate que acabo de comer y tenerte cerca me da nauseas- dijo Lilly con frialdad_

_Lilly vio como los ojos de James perdían el brillo que amaba, el chico se dio vuelta y se alejó sin decirle nada más, algo se rompió dentro de ella y sintió como si una mano invisible retorciera su estómago impidiéndole respirar_

_Lilly porque le dijiste que no- dijo Marlene viendo como James se alejaba _

_No lo sé, quería decirle que sí, pero otra vez no pude hacerlo, tengo miedo de solo ser una más- dijo Lilly _

_Sabes Lilly será mejor que pienses mejor las cosas, porque un día James simplemente va a dejar de perseguirte, imagínate que se dé por vencido y se olvide de ti- dijo Alice _

_Tiene razón, Lilly no puedes seguir así, tú lo amas, él te ama, digo lleva dos años pidiéndote una cita de mil formas distintas, no se tu pero si yo fuera tú me pondría las pilas y le habría dicho que si hace mucho tiempo- dijo Mary_

_Lo sé, lo sé, tengo que superar esto, la próxima vez que me pida una cita le diré que si- dijo Lilly_

_Flash Back_

Después de eso James no volvió a hablar con ella y fue a Hogsmade con sus amigos, así termino en año y durante el verano las cartas que Lilly esperaba de parte de James nunca llegaron

Finalmente el día antes de que Lilly partiría a Hogwarts para su último año a su ventana llego una lechuza que reconoció como la de James, ilusionada se acercó, acaricio a la lechuza, le dio un poco de agua y unas chucherías y tomo la carta

_Lilly, perdón Evans_

_Lamento si te molesto, pero quería decirte que este año no tendrás que preocuparte por mí, eh decidido que ya que tu no me quieres en tu vida, bueno me alejare, no te preocupes no te dirigiré la palabra ni para pedirte la hora, tratare de superar lo que siento por ti_

_No tengo nada más que decir salvo que te deseo un buen año_

_James _

Lilly dejo caer la carta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se hecho en la cama, se abrazó a una almohada y comenzó a llorar, diez minutos después Michelle Evans entro a la habitación preocupada por el llanto de su hija

Lilly cariño que ocurre- dijo Michelle acostándose al lado de su hija y abrazándola

Lo perdí mama, lo perdí por estúpida- dijo Lilly abrazándose a su madre

No entiendo cariño explícame- dijo Michelle acariciando el cabello de Lilly

Es James mama, no quise darle una oportunidad y ahora decidió que ya no me quiere a su lado- dijo Lilly

Oh entonces ya te diste cuenta de lo que sientes por el- dijo Michelle entendiendo la razón por la que su hija lloraba

Si tenías razón amo a James, pero fui tan estúpida que no me di cuenta y ahora es tarde- dijo Lilly

No cariño no es tarde, el lleva dos años detrás de ti, ahora es tu turno de reconquistarlo- dijo Michelle

Como- dijo Lilly

Eres una chica lista encontraras la forma- dijo Michelle besando la frente de su hija

Lo amo mama, su cabello, sus ojos, su forma de caminar, su voz, sus manos, su sonrisa, su carácter, me encanta verlo jugar al quidditch es el la única razón por la que voy a esos partidos cuando ni siquiera me gusta ese deporte, debí haberle dado una oportunidad- dijo Lilly

Ok Lilly cálmate, si el de verdad te ama no te va a olvidar, el primer amor nunca se olvida, es único, si tanto quieres a James recupéralo- dijo Michelle

Lilly asintió

**Dos meses después **

Pasaron dos meses desde que James y Lilly tomaron sus decisiones, James y Lilly habían sido nombrados premios anuales lo que a Lilly la hacía feliz ya que lo creía una ventaja, pero James no le había dirigido la palabra más que para un asunto relacionado con el tema de los premios anuales, de resto el chico la había ignorado por completo

James se sentía de lo peor, no importaba lo que hiciera no podía sacar a Lilly de su cabeza y no digamos de su corazón, además solo tres semanas de comenzado el curso su padre había sido asesinado por el propio Lord Voldemort su madre había escapado por muy poco, esto lo hizo cambiar de opinión sobre unirse a un equipo de quidditch y unirse al cuartel de aurores puesto que esta guerra ahora se había tornado personal, la muerte de su padre y tener que ignorar a Lilly lo tenían agotado y aunque las bromas lo ayudaban a distraerse un poco el rato de diversión no duraba demasiado

Un día Lilly decidió que necesitaba ayuda y fue por el único merodeador que le dirigía la palabra ya que Sirius Black también la ignoraba y Pettigrew prefería mantenerlo lejos, sencillamente ese chico le traía una muy mala espina, eso dejaba a Remus como el único merodeador disponible, lo busco un rato y lo encontró en la biblioteca estudiando con Marlene

Hola Remus, hola Marlene -dijo Lilly sentándose frente a él y a un lado de Marlene

Hola Lilly que haces- dijo Remus dejando a un lado sus apuntes

Chicos estoy desesperada, quiero hablar con James pero el solo me ignora y si esta Black él se lo lleva, ya no sé qué hacer- dijo Lilly a punto de llorar

Marlene abrazo a su amiga

Tranquila todo va a estar bien- dijo Marlene

Quiero a James, quiero besarlo, abrazarlo, decirle cuanto lo amo, que me haga suya casarme con él y que tengamos cinco hijos, tres niños a los que llamaremos Harry, Charlie y Louis y dos niñas llamadas Katherine y Elizabeth pero las llamaremos Kate y Lizzie quienes serán muy malcriados, que tengamos un perro al que llamaremos Tommy, quiero que me diga que soy su princesa, que me bese, que me abrace y no me suelte jamás- dijo Lilly todo lo que sentía dentro de ella

Wow- dijeron Remus, Marlene, Mary y Alice que habían llegado en medio del monologo de Lilly

Lilly puedes tener a James, pero necesitas ayuda- dijo Alice

Y nosotros te la vamos a dar- dijo Mary- Remus alguna idea

Ah chicas, antes que nada, tenemos que sacar a Sirius del camino- dijo Remus

Lo había olvidado- dijo Marlene

Bueno tengo una idea, este fin de semana hay salida a Hogsmade, podemos hacer que James no vaya al pueblo- dijo Mary

Pero para eso tendría que estar castigado y hoy es viernes, la salida es mañana- dijo Alice

Creo que se cómo- dijo Remus que miraba por la ventana hacia en campo de quidditch

**1 hora después **

POTTER!- grito Mcgonagal

Si profesora- dijo James sobresaltado

Castigado, mañana no ira a Hogsmade- dijo Mcgonagal enojada

Porque?- dijo James confundido

En serio me lo pregunta, por soltar las bludgers en el campo de quidditch durante la clase de vuelo de los de primer año- dijo Mcgonagal

Que yo no lo hice- dijo James

Usted es el capitán y el único con acceso a los vestuarios de Grifindor- dijo Mcgonagal- no ira a Hogsmade mañana, ahora vuelva a su sala común

Mcgonagal se fue dejando a un muy confundido James en medio del vestíbulo, la profesora camino hasta su oficina

Muy bien muchachos ya está hecho, lo demás depende de ustedes- dijo Mcgonagal

Gracias profesora- dijo Lilly

De nada, siempre supe que ustedes iban a terminar juntos, me complace ayudarlos- dijo Mcgonagal- ahora cuéntenme que más tienen pensado

Los encerraremos en la sala común de los premios anuales, bloquearemos la entrada, les quitaremos sus varitas y cerraremos la puerta de la habitación de James para que no pueda escapar- dijo Remus

Ahí Lilly podrá decirle lo que siente por él, con suerte saldrán de hay muy acaramelados- dijo Alice con una amplia sonrisa

Muy bien, yo ya hice mi parte pero eso sí, que esto no lo sepa nadie- dijo Mcgonagal

A que se refiere- dijeron los cinco

Así me gusta, suerte- dijo Mcgonagal

Los chicos salieron y caminaron por varios pasillo caminaron distraídamente por un pasillo hablando de sus planes cuando al final del pasillo vieron a Sirius Black apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mirando a donde ellos estaban

Sirius- dijeron todos

Que haces aquí- dijo Remus

Tengo una pequeña duda Lunático que espero puedas ayudarme a entender, porque Mcgonagal castigo a James sin ir a Hogsmade por soltar las bludgers en el campo de quidditch durante la clase de vuelo de los de primer año, siendo que estas terminaron hace un mes y yo estuve practicando algunas acrobacias toda la tarde y no vi ninguna bludger- dijo Sirius caminando hacia ellos

Ah yo bueno…- empezó a balbucear Remus

Sabes que ahórratelo, los escuche hablando en la biblioteca- dijo Sirius

Mary escupió el agua que tenía en la boca

Tú en la biblioteca?- dijeron todos

Que quería tomar una siesta sin tener que escuchar los lamentos de James- dijo Sirius- pero no es de eso de lo que iba a hablar

Que le vas a contar a James- dijo Alice

No de hecho los apoyo estos dos tienen que estar juntos, además ya estoy harto de los lamentos de James – dijo Sirius- ahora Evans vamos a hablar de un tema serio

El merodeador pasó el brazo por los hombros de la chica

Haber Lilly escucha, James es como un hermano para mí y no quiero verlo sufrir y tú les has hecho mucho daño, ahora dices amarlo, él te ama aunque insista en que ya te supero, quieres demostrarle que lo amas perfecto, pero te lo advierto si James suelta otra lagrima por tu culpa vas a desear no haber nacido- dijo Sirius mirándola con una seriedad nada propia en él, Lilly por un momento creyó que era broma pero al mirarlo a los ojos supo que era verdad, él y James eran una y mugre y no dudarían en ir al infierno y de vuelta o saltar delante de cualquier maldición sin importar que tan letal fuera, solo por el otro- ahora cuéntame que tienes planeado para conquistarlo

Lilly salió de su trance ante el cambio de humor de Sirius igual que las otras chicas, Remus era el único que no se había intimidado

Entre los cinco le contaron sus planes a Sirius

Bueno entonces si ese plan funciona, espero ver a James feliz el domingo en el desayuno, Suerte- dijo Sirius y se fue de hay

La verdad no sé cómo no es el orgullo de su familia, a veces es tan parecido a ellos- dijo Alice

Espero poder estar presente el día en que su carne demuestre su demencia interna- dijo Marlene

Bueno a trabajar, tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo Mary

Al día siguiente

Bien amigo nos vemos- dijo Sirius

Tráeme algunas ranas de chocolate y cervezas de mantequilla- dijo James

Claro- dijo Sirius palmeándole el hombro

James vio cómo su amigo se desviaba a pueblo y subió las escaleras iba llegando a la sala de los premios anuales cuando vio a Remus

Hola Lunático no ibas a Hogsmade, tu nunca te pierdes la oportunidad para comprarte varias cajas de chocolate- dijo James

Ya me voy solo quería devolverte tu libro- dijo Remus tendiéndole su libro de transformaciones- gracias

De nada- dijo James tomando su libro aunque no recordaba habérselo prestado- sabes sobre el castigo de Mcgonagal yo pensaba que las clases de vuelo de primer año habían terminado hacia un mes

Si, bueno que más da ya habrán otras salidas- dijo Remus- ah James has pensado en Lilly

Remus ya hablamos de esto, ella no quiere saber nada de mi, lo mejor es que me olvide de ella- dijo James

Y has tenido éxito- dijo Remus

Bueno… no… pero lo hare… algún día- dijo James

Sabes sigo pensado que deberías hablar con ella- dijo Remus

Si hablo con ella- dijo James encogiéndose de hombros

Por algo que no tenga que ver con los premios anuales- dijo Remus

Remus hay algo que deba saber respecto a Evans, algo que evidentemente ignoro- dijo James con sospecha

Ella te quiere James, solo que estaba confundida- dijo Remus

Tuvo dos años Remus, si me quiere bien pudo decirme que si aunque fuera una vez, solo la semana antes de terminar sexto me dijo que le produzco nauseas, no pienso seguir arrastrándome por ella Remus- dijo James molesto

Sabes que no quiero discutir contigo, hablamos luego, aunque en serio James que hables con ella una vez y le pidas una simple explicación no te matara- dijo Remus

Ya veremos Remus- dijo James comenzado a subir las escaleras para irse a la cama

El chico sintió un pequeño jalón en su pantalón pero no le dio importancia y siguió caminando

Media hora antes

Bien Lily ya está todo listo, las puertas y ventanas están selladas- dijo Mary

La escoba de James está en la sala común de Grifindor- dijo Alice

Y sellaremos la puerta de entrada apenas James entre, así que James no tendrá más remedio que escucharte- dijo Marlene

Gracias chicas- dijo Lilly

Solo una cosa más, tu varita- dijo Remus

Para que- dijo Lilly extrañada

Lilly sellar las ventanas y la puerta y quitarle a James su varita y su escoba no servirá de nada si puede coger tu varita y usarla para salir de aquí- dijo Remus

Cierto- dijo Lilly y saco su varita de su pantalón y se la entrego

Bien vámonos de aquí- dijo Alice todos salieron y se ocultaron menos Remus que esperaría a James

James entro a la sala común de los premios anuales y el retrato se cerró detrás de él, levanto la mirada vio que en el sillón estaba sentada Lilly

Hola- dijo la chica

James volteo creyendo que había alguien detrás de el

Te lo digo a ti James- dijo Lilly mirando al chico

Ah hola Evans- dijo James y atravesó la sala para ir a su habitación

James fue a la puerta de su habitación pero no se abría, busco su varita pero no la encontró

Donde esta mi varita- dijo James barriendo el suelo con la mirada

Remus la tiene- dijo Lilly

Tu como lo sabes- dijo James

Le pedí que te la quitara- dijo Lilly

Oh claro ahora usas a mis amigos en mi contra- dijo James

James fue al retrato pero vio que estaba cerrado mágicamente

Dame tu varita- dijo James acercándose a Lilly

Remus la tiene estamos encerrados aquí- dijo Lilly

De acuerdo que es lo que pretendes- dijo James con frialdad

Solo quiero hablar contigo- dijo Lilly dolida por como James le hablaba

No tenemos nada de qué hablar Evans- dijo James

Porque me hablas así- dijo Lilly con lágrimas en los ojos

Ah ahora te molesta- dijo James molesto- no te atrevas a llorar, no te hagas la víctima, yo soy quien ha sufrido por ti

James déjame explicarte- dijo Lilly

Ah claro ahora yo te tengo que escuchar- dijo James – ya se todo lo que piensas de mí y no necesito escucharlo otra vez

Me odias ahora- dijo Lilly

James detuvo su caminar y la miro pero prefirió no contestar y fue a tratar de abrir e retrato

James- llamo Lilly- ahora me odias por eso me ignoras

Eso era lo que querías- dijo James dándose por vencido y aceptando que no saldría de ahí sin una varita- querías que te dejara en paz, ahora quieres que te preste atención, quien te entiende

Eso era antes- dijo Lilly- James lo lamento

Lilly no tienes que lamentar nada, no te obligare a sentir nada por mí- dijo James cruzado de brazos

Pero no es así, no me obligas a nada porque yo…. Porque me gustas si lo dije me gustas- dijo Lilly comenzando a llorar

Qué?- dijo James

Me gustas feliz, me gusta que me sonrías me gustas que me pidas una cita tres veces al día, me encanta tu cabello, cada vez que veo tus ojos me tiemblan las piernas- dijo James- me gustas James… me gus…

Lilly fue interrumpida por unos dulces labios que se posaron sobre los suyos, James se había acercado y sin poder evitarlo la beso, Lilly un poco sorprendida le devolvió el beso

Porque ahora Lilly- dijo James cuando el beso termino

Tenía miedo James, no quería ser una más- dijo Lilly

Una más- dijo James separándola un poco- sabes cuantas veces te pedí una cita 1235 veces

Lilly lo miro sorprendida

Si, Lilly si fueras una mas no hubiera estado desde cuarto año pidiéndote una oportunidad y nunca me la diste- dijo James separándose de ella

James… lo lamento, pero estaba aterrada, quería decirte que si desde que empezamos sexo año pero siempre venía a mi mente la imagen de ti dejándome y celebrando haber logrado una cita conmigo, la chica que falta en tu lista- dijo Lilly

Lilly solo te pedí una oportunidad, no te presiones, no te obligue a nada- dijo James

Lo sé y sé que es egoísta de mi parte que ahora que has decidido olvidarte de mí, que no me quieres ni ver, pero necesitaba decírtelo así no cambies de opinión y me quieras lejos de tu vida, lo lamento- dijo Lilly dejándose caer en el sillón con las manos cubriéndole el rostro

James la miraba de pie a unos metros de ella, no sabía que hacer hasta que lo decidió y se acercó a la chica

Lilly escúchame- dijo James tomándola por las muñecas dejando su rostro dejando su rostro al descubierto- yo no te odio te amo como nunca eh amado a nadie, pero me frustra el hecho de que sea ahora

James…- dijo Lilly

Te amo Lilly, tu sonrisa, tu cabello, tus ojos, tu carácter de mis demonios, como eres capaz de intimidar al Slytherin más cruel- y nunca podría cambiar eso

Yo también te amo James- dijo Lilly

La pelirroja se lanzó sobre el haciéndolo caer sobre el sillón y lo beso, James le respondió rápidamente, la abrazo por la cintura y rodo sobre sí mismo dejándola debajo de el, tras un minuto se separaron

Dilo otra vez- dijo James con la respiración agitada

Te amo- dijo Lilly mirándolo a los ojos- te amo, te amo, te amo, te…

Lilly fue interrumpida por los labios de James quien la besaba apasionadamente, tras casi minuto y medio se separaron

Yo también te amo pelirroja- dijo James acariciando la mejilla de la pelirroja

Lilly bajo un poco la mirada

Que tienes- dijo James

Lo lamento, lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes y que hayamos llegado a este punto- dijo Lilly

Lilly ya estaba cansado y decidí que lo mejor sería olvidarme de ti- dijo James, Lilly iba a decir algo pero James no la dejo- pero no funciono porque cada día que te veía solo me enamoraba más de ti- Lilly sonrió- ahora que sé que sientes preguntare solo una vez más pelirroja pero será la última… quieres ser mi novia Lilly

Lilly le respondió de la mejor manera que podía, lo tomo de la nuca y lo beso queriendo demostrarle todo lo que sentía por él, James le respondió con gusto y placer

Lo tomare como un si- dijo James cuando el beso termino

En el idioma que quieras- dijo Lilly

James volvió a besarla, la pareja siguió besándose, acariciándose y diciéndose cosas lindas hasta que la ropa empezó a sobrar y termino regada por toda la sala

Lilly- dijo James

Sigue James quiero ser tuya- dijo Lilly en medio de gemidos de placer

James tomo su miembro y lo rozo contra la intimidad de Lilly, miro a los ojos a su novia y la beso

Quieres que te penetre Lilly, quieres que lo haga- dijo James provocativamente mientras frotaba su miembro contra la intimidad de Lilly

Si Jimmy por favor- dijo Lilly retorciéndose de placer al sentir el miembro de James en su intimidad

Dilo Lilly, de quien eres- dijo James penetrándola solo un poco

Tuya James, solo tuya- dijo Lilly entre gemidos

Te amo Lilly- dijo James soltando un gemido

Yo también te amo James, hazlo por favor te necesito dentro de mí- dijo Lilly al borde del orgasmo

Eso fue lo que James necesito y la penetro de una sola vez al mismo tiempo que la besaba, así paso el resto del día, finalmente a las cinco de la tarde más que satisfechos se recostaron en el sillón, Lilly estaba acostada sobre el pecho de James quien le acariciaba la espalda, en un momento Lilly levanto la mirada y miro a su novio a los ojos

Eres mío Potter solo mío y nunca voy a dejarte ir- dijo Lilly

Tú también eres mía princesa, siempre has sido mía- dijo James

Lilly sonrió y lo beso

Y así Harry es como empecé a salir con tu madre- dijo James mirando a su pequeño hijo de solo diez meses de vida

Harry se removió y sonrió mientras trataba de agarrar las nubes de colores que James había hecho aparecer mientras le contaba la historia

James que estás haciendo, porque toda la casa está llena de nubes de colores- dijo Lilly entrando su habitación donde su esposo e hijo estaban sentados en la cama matrimonial

Le estaba contando la historia de cuando empezamos a salir- dijo James deteniendo la ráfaga de colores

James, Harry tiene diez meses no entiende esas cosas, tendría que estar durmiendo hace una hora y yo quería contarle esa historia- dijo Lilly acercándose a la cama y haciendo un puchero

Oh lo siento- dijo James abrazándola y haciendo que se sentara en sus piernas- ya le contaras otras historias

Lilly sonrió y ambos miraron como su pequeño hijo se acurrucaba sobre las mantas abrazado a su león de peluche su favorito

Lo llevare a su cuna- dijo Lilly cargándolo

Oh vamos deja que se quede aquí esta noche- dijo James

Ok, aunque yo tenía pensado hacer algo más- dijo Lilly provocativamente

Buenas noches Harry nos vemos mañana- dijo James sonriendo ampliamente

Lilly rodo los ojos y llevo a Harry a su habitación donde lo recostó en su cuna y lo cubrió hasta la cintura con las mantas ya que a Harry no le gustaba que lo cubrieran por completo

Buenas noches cariño- dijo Lilly besando la frente de su pequeño bebito, Harry se dio vuelta entre las mantas abrazando con más fuerza a su peluche

Lilly salió de la habitación dejando una pequeña lámpara encendida para volver a la suya donde vio a James acostado en la cama solo con el bóxer puesto, Lilly sonrió cerró la puerta y se sacó toda la ropa para luego subirse sobre su marido y besarlo

Entonces Lilly cuándo tendremos a los otros cuatro- dijo James

No sé, pero podemos practicar- dijo Lilly

James la beso y la dejo debajo de el para poder hacerla suya

5 meses después James y Lilly morirían a la edad de 21 años dando la vida por su hijo, aunque si hubieran tenido solo unos meses más Harry habría tenido un hermano ya que Lilly tenía cuatro meses de embarazo a la hora de morir, James y Lilly se fueron pero su historia seria recordada para siempre por todos los que los conocieron ya que su hijo había heredado la mejor parte de ambos

**12-06-2005**

Un azabache y una pelirroja caminaban por el valle de Godric la chica llevaba entre sus brazos a su pequeño hijo de solo un mes de vida, la pareja entro al cementerio y buscaron la tumba de los Potter

Hola mama y papa, Ginny y yo venimos a presentarles a nuestro hijo James Sirius- dijo Harry

Hola señor y señora Potter- dijo Ginny y coloco a James en un posición para que viera la tumba de sus abuelos- saluda a tus abuelos James

James balbuceo un poco removiéndose entre los protectores brazos de su madre

Es idéntico a ti papa- dijo Harry – me gustaría que estuvieran aquí

Ellos están aquí Harry – dijo Ginny

La chica conjuro un enorme ramo de flores, Harry lo tomo y lo puso sobre la tumba de sus padres y abrazo a su esposa por sus hombros, después de un rato volvieron a casa, detrás de ellos dos personas los veían con una amplia sonrisa

Me legro que sea feliz- dijo Lilly

Yo también Lilly- dijo James

La pareja se besó y se fueron al lugar donde podrían cuidar de su hijo hasta el día que pudieran reunirse con el

* * *

nota: sobre mi historia leyendo los libros tratare de actualizar para mediados de la proxima semana

comenten plisss:)

besos:)


End file.
